


Araby

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Futa on Female, Futanari, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Araby and Nola have a night of fun.





	Araby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for adults. If you are under the legal age in your country please turn back now.  
> By proceeding you acknowledge that you are over the legal age.

"Nice place." Araby complimented.

"Thank you," Nola said, "please, feel at home, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, a soda would be nice." Araby commented as she sank into the comfortable armchair in the living room.

"Sure thing." Nola said and stormed into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it. Placing the glass on the table, she sat on the sofa opposite Araby.

"So, let's get this out of the way first" Araby said in a clear, confident voice, "I can't hear any better than you with these ears." She gestured at her long, pointed elf ears.

Nola giggled at the elf's words. Araby was a pretty little thing, she was as cute as candy. Her blond hair falling around her lightly tanned soft neck, her body slim and tender. Nola guessed she was at her very late teens bordering on twenty as she sneaked a pick at her large rack.

"It's OK," Araby said as she caught Nola gawking at her chest "Humans find it hard to ignore them. Best take a few moments to take it in so our talk won't feel any more awkward than it already is."

"Can I ask you what's your size?" Nola asked in an apologetic tone.

"I wear a 28H bra, it's a nice tight fit for these babies." The elf said as she grabbed her boobs through her shirt and gave them a light jiggle.

"I envy you," Nola mumbled, "they look like a lot of fun."

"They are," Araby concluded, "you want to see them?"

"Only if it's OK with you..." she said in a wishful voice. The elf nodded her head, she was clearly 'OK' with the girl's request. She started to take off her T-shirt, revealing a massive dark brown bra straining to hold a pair of huge breasts.

"Wow" was all Nola could say at the sight before her. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure, "it's a really tight fit."

"It is, but that's the biggest bra you can find on the market these days," Araby explained, suddenly an idea popped to her head, "let's be honest here, I feel like we can talk openly. Would you mind if I'd release them? This bra is really uncomfortable for me."

Nola could swear she noticed the tone of Araby's voice change to something more seductive "I... It's fine by me" she stuttered, her eyes fixed on the elf's chest. Araby moved her hands to her back and unhooked the bra. All the weight of her breasts pushed against the fabric, fighting to breath fresh air. As Araby took off the bra and tossed it across the room, her boobs revealed their full glory. They rested perfectly on Araby's chest and Nola couldn't help but notice she had no tan lines.

"Free at last!" Araby proclaimed, her breasts swaying with every movement she made.

"I can't take my eyes off them Araby, I apologize" Nola said, transfixed.

"You never saw boobs this big?" she inquired.

"No, I wasn't sexually active with women before and as you can see I'm not even close to you league, I'm only a 30AA." Nola took off her shirt. She felt a need to undress like the elf, exposing her flat, braless chest.

"Been active with men?" Araby wondered.

"Yes," Nola said "plenty of men in my past."

"What's the biggest cock you ever took?" Araby asked, clearly the elf had no understanding of shame, Nola stayed silent for a moment. Noticing, Araby spoke again "I spoke out of place, I'm sorry, I hope you understand that elves feel very open with our sexuality."

"10 inches!" Nola almost yelled, she felt like Araby was honest with her and she had to repay that honesty by being just as honest and transparent with her, "and you?"

Araby clearly picked up on Nola's question, she gave her a loving smile, "your honesty is turning me on, it will be fun. The biggest I have is 15 inches."

Nola was shocked, it was clear the elf was much more sexually experienced than her, she couldn't help but fire a salvo of questions at Araby: "How did it feel? Does it hurt when you fuck? How did your pussy manage? Was there a lot of cum?"

Araby showed no distress at the barrage of questions, she waited for Nola to finish and answered: "It feels great, sometimes it hurts at the start, my pussy enjoys it and the amounts of cum are crazy. Would you mind if I took my pants off? You're turning me on."

"As long as you don't care if I take mine off as well, go right ahead." Nola permitted.

Both the girl and the elf stood up and took of their pants, both clearly prepared for what was coming. Nola wore the sexiest thong she owned, it was a black piece barely covering her shaved pussy. Araby on her end was sporting a white string bikini panty tied around her hips, it contrasted wonderfully against her lightly tanned skin. Nola sat back on the sofa, gazing at the magnificent elf before her.

"Like what you're seeing?" Teased Araby with a playful voice. She moved her left hand across her boobs, making them jiggle and placed it under her armpit, lifting her breasts and causing them to look even bigger.

Nola wasn't 'liking', she was loving the elf goddess in front of her, Araby's body was perfect in Nola's eyes. The only thing that was standing in the way was her white panty, "I can't wait to see you naked."

Araby took a few steps towards Nola, swinging her hips. Each step causing her boobs to tremble. Standing before Nola she moved her right hand to the right bowtie and started pulling it free. Then, letting her breasts fall back into place, she placed her left hand to the other side and pulled the strings free, allowing the white cloth to hit the floor.

Nola noticed Araby's tiny hairless Pussy, then something obscured it from her lusting view. A pair of big balls and a flaccid cock dripping profuse amounts of precum. Nola's jaw dropped.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" Araby asked. A smile started to form on Nola's face, her smile grew and grew, "Are you ok?" Araby asked in a frightful voice.

"My god, you're an elf futanari? I can't believe it, so that's what you meant when you said your biggest is 15 inches." Nola marveled, "You didn't overdo it dear, and I really hope I won't overdo it now!"

Araby wanted to say it's ok, but before she could say anything Nola moved her face closer and took the dripping cock in her mouth. She sucked on it, playing with it and taking in the sweet taste of Araby's precum.

Araby moaned "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't want to scare you." Nola made a muffled sound but kept the expending cock in her mouth, "Ahhh! You're great Nola, if you keep this up I'll reach my full size soon." This made Nola take as much of the cock into her mouth but Araby's 15 inches where clearly too big for her.

With a gasp she whipped the cock out of her mouth and wrapped both her hands around the pulsating shaft. "It's huge, I can't believe a tiny elf like you can have such a huge dick, but I guess it compliments you boobs."

"So, you're not scared of me?" Araby wondered.

"The only thing I'm scared of is the idea of me missing the experience before me." Nola said and took the cock back into her mouth.

It took her some time but before too long she managed to give Araby both a blowjob and a double hand job at the same time. "You clearly know what you're doing, if you keep going like this I'll cum soon." The young elf mumbled between moans and groans.

As promised, before too long Araby gave a cry of pleasure, "here we go!" Nola felt the cock flexing in her mouth and braced herself. She heard about futanari elves before, the stories say they cum massive amounts and with that knowledge she moved the cock as deep down her throat as she could. Then she started sucking and swallowing as she felt the cock pumping.

The first gush of liquid went down her throat with ease, Nola savored the sweet taste, it was intoxicating. The second and third gushes where of about similar proportions and Nola couldn't help but think that even though Araby was shooting huge amounts she had this under control. That thought didn't last long as Araby moaned "so good, I'm coming!"

Nola wasn't focused and didn't really understand what the elf said, she noticed the cock in her mouth and hands started pumping with much more power. The first flood of cum was beyond anything Nola had, in an instant Nola's throat was filled to the brim with boiling elf cum. Another pump of the tiny elf's cock and Nola felt like she ate too much, she pulled the cock out of her throat and into her mouth in time for the third shot.

Araby groaned in her heaven as Nola's world became a mess of pearl white cum. The third blast overfilled her mouth and went everywhere, she had to let go of the cock and coughed a few times, trying to regain her composure. She could feel more cum splashing all over her whole body as Araby went on to finish her orgasm. Nola could feel the cum cover her once black hair and cascading down her slim body.

"Nice." Araby basked in the afterglow, "Are you ok Nola?"

"I think you just came more then all my past lovers combined." She whispered.

"I'll give you that, it was a nice warm up shot" Araby giggled.

Nola opened her eyes wide and looked at Araby with awe, her cock still as hard as rock. "Warm up?!" She asked in shock "look at me, you just covered me and you call this a warm up? And how are you still erect?" the sound of dripping cum hitting the floor filled the silence left in the room.

"Didn't you read about futanari elves?" Araby asked in a calm demeanor, "don't you know we cum twice?"

"Really?" Nola wondered, "I only heard you cum in large amounts"

"The first shot is called the warm up," Araby started to explain "it's actually the smaller shot of the two, depending on the elf, we are talking about a gallon or two of cum."

"Delicious cum" Nola added with a smile.

Araby smiled back and continued, "Afterwards we don't lose our erection, the next shot is the flooding, it's basically everything inside the elf that the warm up didn't release."

Nola inspected Araby's ball sack, it looked very full as it hung down to her knees. "Looks like you have about one more gallon in there."

Araby busted into laughter, making her breasts quiver, "you really think I only have a gallon after what you've experienced? My balls produce more cum as I ejaculate." Araby kept of laughing.

"How much more are we talking about?" Nola asked, curious about the abilities of the goddess before her.

"I never measured myself," Araby said, "again depending on the elf, about 3 more gallons."

"three gallons?" Nola marveled. Araby nodded yes. "You're a goddess, you know that, right?"

Araby giggled and used her hands to lift her balls and cock, revealing her wet pussy, "I'm just a tiny innocent little elf girl."

Nola didn't miss the opportunity and leaped into Araby's lap, licking and sucking on her exposed cunt, smearing cum everywhere. Araby moaned and groaned with pleasure but kept holding her balls up. Nola held the elf in place and went to town on her, savoring every yelp of pleasure that escaped Araby's mouth. Before too long the elf orgasmed, spraying droplets of girl-cum into Nola's face and mouth.

"It's getting heavy," Araby warned, "please move away."

Nola did as asked but didn't understand why she was asked to move, was Araby not enjoying her blowjob? As she moved she noticed the blond elf was barely holding on to two enormous balls. Making sure Nola was out of the way she released her grip and her balls fell, smacking against her legs.

"What happened? How are they so big?" Nola wondered.

"I told you I have about three gallons left." She explained.

Nola looked at the elf's balls again, "are you sure that's three gallons? Looks like more."

"What can I say? Prolific me" Araby joked.

Nola went back to the sofa and took off her thong, exposing her smooth pussy. "Would you want to prolificate here?" she seduced with a smile, pointing at her slit. A smile started to spread on Araby's face as well.

"Thought you'd never ask." The elf said and closed the distance, kneeling before Nola's pussy. She placed a finger on the girl's eager clit and noticed the small stain of girlcum forming on the sofa, she was clearly ready for Araby's massive shaft.

Araby stood back up and used both her hands to point her stiff cock to Nola's lower lips. Noticing this Nola used her hand to pull her pussy open, trying her best to prepare for the massive rod. The head started pressing its way in, it was the biggest thing Nola ever had in her. The huge elf sliding into her starched the folds of her pussy, filling every nook and cranny. For Nola, each and every little movement her lover made was a lightning storm electrocuting her very soul.

Araby stopped when she felt Nola's cervix against the head of her cock. She considered what to do, she didn't want to hurt Nola and was ok with just fucking her pussy. Her dilemma was solved a fraction of a second later when Nola broke through the sexual haze filling the girls mind.

"Fuck my womb!" she yelled as she started orgasming, "fill me with all the cum you have!"

Araby didn't need any more spurring, she pushed her cock all the way into the womb of the orgasming girl, luckily Nola was in the grasps of a life changing orgasm and didn't notice the pain. Araby started fucking the girl with all her might, she moved her hips as her cock slide in and out of Nola, while Nola somehow managed to form the thought of playing with Araby's breasts and execute it to Araby's delight.

After Nola's orgasm subsided she looked deep into Araby's eyes, "I want to be on top when you cum." The girl requested.

"I'd love that," said Araby as she started to pull her cock out of Nola. Sensing the beast leave her pussy she griped Araby's thighs, stopping her.

"You're fucking huge," she said to the elf, "we can flip with you inside me, just sit down."

Araby did as asked and sat, her cock was long enough to still have the head and a good extra five inches inside Nola. Then the girl lifted herself over the elf. Nola grabbed Araby's massive boobs and sucked on her right nipple, earning her a gasp of pleasure from the elf and a flex of her cock Nola could feel starching her pussy wider than ever.

With moans and groans from both parties Nola returned the cock back into her lustful womb and started moving her love tunnel along the massive invader. Before too long and while in the thralls of an orgasm Nola allowed her body to drop down, supported only by the elf's massive pole that moved deeper into her than ever before.

"Goddess, it's happening NOLA! I'M COMING!!" Araby shouted at the top of her lungs before her voice gave. Her body tensed and the sound of liquids moving and slushing could be heard from her balls. Nola was in no condition to notice the world around her, the contractions of Araby's cum pumping cock sent her into one orgasm after the other. Both the girl and the elf where lost in their overwhelming pleasure oblivious to the world around them.

When Nola came down she noticed Araby's face, she was utterly satisfied. Nola could feel the cock shrinking inside her pussy. Looking down she saw her inflated belly.

"I'M NOT ON THE PILL! I'M PREGNANT!!" Nola yelled in shock.

Araby giggled tiredly, "silly Nola, you're not pregnant, it's just my flood" she placed her hand on the girl's belly and pushed a little, the skin rippled, "see? just my cum."

Nola placed her hands on her belly and moved it around a bit, "I look full term, you're amazing Araby, can we go again later?"

Araby smiled, "let me rest for the night and tomorrow we can go again."

"Better use the time we have, I may not have a baby in here now," she pointed at her belly, "but with all this cum you left in my womb I'm sure a million of your little swimmers already stormed my egg." Nola looked deep into Araby's eyes, "ready to be a mother?"

Araby laughed hard, Nola could feel her cock growing inside her again, "silly Nola, you really didn't read anything about Futanari Elves, we're sterile. I can fuck you for as long as we want." The passion burned in the ladies' eye, they kissed deeply, Nola felt Araby entering her overfilled womb for another lustful round.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know there is an open-for-all raffle over at my Patreon? Feel welcomed to go and check it out.


End file.
